Blue
by Chocobo-Cloud
Summary: This is truly what the epitome of summer must be. Roxas-centric


**A/N**: Hello everyone! It's currently winter where I live, and I'm utterly tired of it. I really want summer to come, so I tried to capture that essence of summer in this ficlet. It's written in second person, so I hope you'll like the change! I'm currently working on the next chapter of The Sky Above Our Heads, so please don't worry! Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Blue.

You don't even try to call it something more aesthetic sounding. If it were a different place, a different day, under different circumstances, then of course, you would've stopped to think of something intelligent to call the beauty spanned before you.

But, you can't. Because it's all too much.

The sea stretched before you, roaring with its cool waves and salty waters that fill the air with a brackish tinge, is bluer than you've ever seen before. For a moment you wonder if such a thing is really water, but a large wave crashes against a near by rock that is worn away by erosion, and you're misted with the cold droplets of the said blue liquid, and it's suddenly all so real. This is what water is supposed to look like. The murky rivers and ponds in your home town that sometimes turn an unsightly green or brown when the rains come and pour mud into their watery depths aren't really water, you decide. How can something like _that_, the unclear rivers and lakes, ever compare to something like _this_?

You hear laughing and chatter in the background from your friends. They're talking about anything and everything that's been on their minds since you've last been together, stripping out of their restraining clothes all the while. You think that a collective sigh passes though the lips of your dearest friends as the first rays of summer bask down on their pale backs and the salty wind whips their hair into the sky, but you don't turn around to look. You're still too captivated by it all.

When you finally tear your eyes away from the expanse of blue abyss before you, you turn your head upward, and the amazement starts all over again. You speculate for a moment if the thing you are staring at is the ocean itself again (because it's just so… _beautiful_) but you realize that your head is titled skyward. Something hits you again, a sudden realization, that the sky is actually supposed to be this color. This pure blue, with splashes of crisp, wispy white dotted across the blue canvas, is what the sky looked like when the world started. Not smog-filled, not gray. Blue.

It's almost suffocating, trying to take in all the beauteous color. Your mind is racing a million times faster than it ever has before, and it's only just trying to process that _this _is what the sea looks like, and _this _is what the sky looks like.

_This _is real.

It's not a painting replication of an impressionist artist trying to make the world look more pure than it actually is. It's the bona fide thing. And for a moment, you think you're drowning. Drowning in the cerulean beauty that has wrapped around your senses. It's too much to take in, too much to comprehend, but at the same time, you can't get enough of it.

"Roxas!"

You're brought back to Earth by the calling of your name, and for the first time ever, you're in a place just as beautiful as your daydreams. Your friend rolls his eyes and waves to you, shouting at you to come join everyone in the water.

It's almost too good to be true, that such beauty exists. But as you blink and open your eyes again, nothing has disappeared, and the beauty around you still exists.

You laugh lightly, smile, and wave back to your friend and pound your lithe feet hard against the loose, hot sand in a run to get to the water, and it feels like you can't throw yourself into the cold blue waves fast enough.

_This is truly what the epitome of summer must be._

* * *

_**A/N**: Well, thanks for reading everyone! Sorry it was so short. But, I hope it did some justice as far as getting the feeling of summer across! You can decide who Roxas's friend c: I kind of pictured him as Hayner, but then I thought of Axel, hmm-. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you'd like! I really love to hear your feed back, especially on little fics like this!_

Whatever season you're currently experiencing, I hope you're all well! Please take care!

-**C**hocobo


End file.
